ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Maximum/Rabbid
Raving Rabbid is a crazy rabbit-like creature who first appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids and marks his playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Maximum. Moveset * Neutral Combo: The Rabbid whacks rapidly with the plunger and hits himself with the recoil (only in the animation, the Rabbid doesn't actually take damage), creating a comic cloud of dust and stars that obscures everyone's vision. * Side Tilt: The Rabbid lunges forward as though about to run but instead quickly flicks his toilet paper roll forwards. * Up Tilt: The Rabbid holds the plunger horizontally with both hands and hops upwards. * Down Tilt: The Rabbid acts as if he's about to charge a smash but instead stabs the plunger at the floor, tripping anyone it touches. * Dash Attack: The Rabbid summons a shopping cart below him and rides forward. Anyone hit is launched into the air. * Side Smash: The Rabbid grabs the plunger in both hands and holds it over his head as he charges power. When released, the Rabbid swings so hard that he spins in a quick circle. The strongest part of the attack is when the plunger first comes down, but anyone caught in the spin receives some damage. * Up Smash: The Rabbid charges with the plunger held in both hands just like his other smashes, but when his power is released, he swings his arms and the plunger upwards as if doing a jumping jack. Anyone coming from above or too close is shot upwards. * Down Smash: The Rabbid grabs the plunger in both hands and holds it over his head as he charges power, just like his side smash. When the power is released though, the Rabbid raises one arm and head-bangs several times depending on the length of the charge, hitting anyone to the front and back. The strongest part of this move is actually when the Rabbid's arm goes up, hitting anyone coming from behind. * Neutral Aerial: The Rabbid screams and spins in a quick circle with the plunger extended. * Forward Aerial: The Rabbid quickly swings his roll of toilet paper. The roll itself deals the most damage, while the paper trailing from the Rabbid deals only minor damage. If someone attacks the roll, the roll smacks into the Rabbid for minor damage and shoots it backwards. Anyone hit by the flying Rabbid takes minor damage and rockets in a random direction. * Back Aerial: As the Rabbid jumps through the air, he suddenly swings the plunger back between his legs. If someone is hit by the sweet spot of the swing, they rocket downward. If they hit the sweet spot at the plunger head, they rocket to the side. * Up Aerial: The Rabbid kicks his legs below and holds the plunger vertically for as long as the "A" button is pressed, or until he touches ground again. * Down Aerial: The Rabbid tucks in his limbs and falls fast. If he hits the ground before breaking off the attack, he gets grounded as if he fell into a pitfall, but anyone caught under he is grounded too. Those beside the landing zone are unharmed. * Grab: The Rabbid grabs with the hand not holding the plunger. When someone is grabbed, the Rabbid sits on their head/shoulders. The grabbed person can move around some with the Rabbid riding and pummeling them but they can't attack or jump. * Pummel: The Rabbid screams and smacks the opponent on their head with the plunger. * Forward Throw: The Rabbid falls to the side and uses the plunger like a golf club to smack the opponent away. * Back Throw: The Rabbid bounces once, knocking the opponent down, then quickly bounces several more times. The opponent shoots away backwards. * Up Throw: The Rabbid slams the plunger onto the opponent's face and hurls them skyward with a cheer. * Down Throw: The Rabbid bounces once, knocking the opponent down, then smacks them randomly with the plunger several times before knocking them away. Specials * Neutral Special - Megaphone: The Rabbid pulls a yellow megaphone from somewhere and yells "BWAAAAAAAH!" into it. The small shockwave produced around the Rabbid causes minor damage but is actually a reflection move. Any projectiles or incoming attackers will be turned the opposite direction, similar to the way Mario's cape or Pit's mirror works. * Side Special - Plunger Throw: The Rabbid hurls the plunger, attached to a string. The plunger sticks to whatever it hits first, either a wall, item, or a player. If it hits a wall, the Rabbid can use it as a grapple recovery or just hang out. If it hits an item, the plunger immediately retracts and the Rabbid holds or obtains the item. If the plunger hits a player, the player begins their animation as if they were grabbed. Then several things can happen. If you presses the "A" button, the plunger retracts and they can pummel or toss their opponent. Or you can move the control stick away and drag the player around the stage, useful for pulling an enemy into a mine bomb, pitfall, or other trap. Lastly, the Rabbid can rotate the control stick, turning whoever is attached to the plunger into a living battering ram! The amount of time a person will stay stuck to the plunger depends on his or her damage. * Up Special - Airplane: Cardboard wings suddenly appear on the Rabbid's arms and it takes off with a burst of noxious expulsion. On the ground, the initial takeoff does good damage and knocks enemies back, the player then directs the Rabbid freely by moving the control stick. The Rabbid can fly for a good length of time, even in a circle. The color of the Rabbid's propulsion changes depending on whether the player is first, second, third, fourth, or a computer. * Down Special - Rabbid Counter: The Rabbid shrugs, as if doing one of his taunts, but it's actually a counter move. If an object or opponent strikes, the Rabbid dodges back, hops up with a laugh, and slams the plunger down with both hands. An enemy hit with this move takes double the damage of the attack used and hits the floor, momentarily stunned. Final Smash * Raving Rabbids: When the Rabbid uses his Final Smash, the screen zooms in and he chatters rapidly as he waves to someone off screen. The screen zooms out, and suddenly four to eight Rabbids drop onto center stage. The Rabbids will grab whoever is closest as the players run and continue to fight. The Rabbids are relentless and will run and jump around the stage for the full duration of the Final Smash. Once a Rabbid grabs someone, that person can no longer jump and becomes heavier than if they wore a metal suit. It doesn't matter if a person is grabbed by one Rabbid or all of them, they will suffer the same effects. When the Final Smash ends, the Rabbids burrow away. If a player with Rabbids on them drops of the stage or is KO'ed, the Rabbids will not come back until the next time the player Rabbid uses the Final Smash. Alternative Skins * Mario Rabbid * Peach Rabbid * Luigi Rabbid * Yoshi Rabbid * Wario Rabbid Cheers * "Raving Rabbid! BWAAAHHH! Raving Rabbid! BWAAAHHH!" Idle Animations *The Rabbid looks to the sky if watching a moon. *The Rabbid takes a selfie from his phone, referencing Peach Rabbid. Animations Entrance *The Rabbid burrows out of the ground with a loud "BWAAAAAAAAH!" Taunts *Up - The Rabbid shrugs and grunts. *Side - The Rabbid points and laughs to the left or right. *Down - The Rabbid faces the screen and screams "BWAAAAAAH!" with a fully open mouth and rolling red eyes. Victory Poses *The Rabbid is jumping multiple times in victory, cheering. *The Rabbid dances in a pepper suit as a disco ball spins in the air. *The Rabbid starts to laugh aloud before burrowing back on the ground. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk6wpsfhFzM (Objective Complete - Rabbids Go Home) Trivia *Rabbid's alternative skins are from Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Category:Super Smash Bros. Maximum Category:Raving Rabbids